The Surprises Life Brings
by TheReviewMaster1110
Summary: Isamu, an orphaned teenage girl, is bought from a slave house by Itachi. As she works for Akatsuki, feelings develope and she meets new people. Sucky summary, but still, please read and review! Thanks. OC involement


_Hi guys! This is my first Naruto fanfiction! Who's your favorite character? I LOVE Itachi! Although I didn't like the way he died. He should have lived longer... By the way, this is an OC story about this orphaned teenage girl, Isamu and Akatsuki. Please let me know what you think about it. Thanks! Read and enjoy._

* * *

"ACK!"

Isamu winced and clenched her eyes shut from the burning pain the man's punch inflicted.

_Ever since she could remember, she had been alone, no parents, sibling or anyone who had been willing to take care of her. All her life, she had barely managed to survive, already working small jobs at a young age to earn enough money to support herself. This made her tired and exhausted everyday...until she met Kaiyo and her son, Kyoto. They took her in and cared for her, the first time anyone has ever helped her. Deep feelings were also developed as Isamu grew older. They had good times and occasions when they struggled to support each other. _

_However, all of this ended when a mysterious and eerie group of men came to the little hut which they were all living in was invaded and Kaiyo was killed and Kyoto disappeared, thought by Isamu to be dead. Thanks to both of them, Isamu managed to escape, but she lived on her own and resumed her small jobs for the same reason for 4 more years, at first grieving greatly over the deaths of Kaiyo and Kyoto. Afraid of another similar attack, Isamu watched from the shadows and slowly, but surely learned hand to hand combat in order to protect herself. Since she was older, 15 years old, she could endure a bit more and even practiced her speed. _

Nevertheless, this man was just too strong. Grabbing her by the collar of her flimsy shirt, the unknown man picked her up, wrapped a cloth roughly around her mouth, all the while ignoring all her resistance efforts and kidnapped her to their lair. Inside, she saw other women/teenage girls who looked a similar state as her. Pushing her into an enclosed area with all the other females and explained:

"You will do as you are told. No objections or questions. If there are, punishments will await. Do not wander away from this section at anytime. Food and drinks will be brought to you. Take care of buisness in that corner."

The man who turned out to be in charge pointed at a vile and revolting corner at the back, gave one last glance at the females and left. By this time, Isamu was sure this was a slave selling business and she was probably going to be sold soon; maybe to a male abuser or rapist. Groaning loudly in her head, she sure was dreading being sold. Over the next week, Isamu realized the man was dead serious when he announced the rules. Although she kept silent, some others didn't. When a buff samurai looking man came to deliver their dinner food late, a middle aged woman complained and spoke up for everybody, a huge mistake because she was taken away and never returned to this area. If the slave owners wanted to teach the defiant girls a lesson on obeying orders, it clearly had the opposite effect. More and more females tried to revolt and failed. This finally stopped when only 3 quarters of the original population was left in the section.

Instead of following those women's action's, Isamu quietly obeyed her orders and did work, which included cleaning, washing etc...

* * *

"Kisame, do we have everything?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Itachi and Kisame were out in the same small town as Isamu was in, buying supplies for Akatsuki. Finshed, they were about to leave when Itachi spotted a man, advertising female humans... Recognizing the store was a slave store, he convinced Kisame, who objected and wanted nothing to do with it, to go inside.

Satisfied that he had attracted customers, he gladly led them both to the pen of females, most of whom were looking quite gloomy and exhausted. Picking up a large roll of paper, the seller asked which of the females, who had looked up from what they were doing, they would like to purchase.

Catching the eye of a young, surprisingly well grown teenage girl with medium length black hair, wearing the same ratty clothes as all the others and barefoot, Itachi had noticed Isamu. She had calmly stared back, if she was afraid, she certainly didn't show it.

"Her."

Itachi pointed at her and with the extremely small amount of kindness in his heart since he left Kohona and murdered his most of his clan members, he decided to save the girl from this sad excuse of a building. Itachi also noticed hopeful and dismayed looks in some of the girls; probably because they were hoping he'd buy them from this terrible place, and he had good looks.

"Her name is Isamu. She's 19 years old and the most obedient and calm one around here. She follows orders without objections. She has been an orphan all her life and worked small jobs."

The seller said all of this to Itachi and Kisame in private while Isamu resumed her work although she was curious.

"How much?"

"$20." _(I just made up a number, I don't know how much a person cost back in the slavery time period.)_

Taking the money, the salesman went over to the section, pulled Isamu out and asked Itachi "Would you like her to be handcuffed or not?"

"No. She's fine."

The salesman never asked the buyer's name. Then, turning to Kisame, he asked if he wished to purchase anything. Answering no, Kisame, Itachi and Isamu quickly, with Isamu walking a small distance back. Itachi admitted to himself he had no idea how Tobi or any of the other Akatsuki members would react when he announced he'd bought a female slave. Kisame assumed Itachi wanted someone to help around the base or he thought even the mass murderer had a small ounce of kindness in his heart to save the girl from the dump. He had smelled the rotten stench and saw the state most girls were in. Plus, despite assassinating his clan members, Itachi didn't seem like the kind of person to abuse a girl.

Meanwhile, Isamu was nervous since she had no idea what to expect.

* * *

_Please review. I'd like to know your opinions on this first chapter. Thank you._


End file.
